1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, a data processing system, and an electromagnetic detection system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, a data processing system, and an electromagnetic detection system for identifying debris build up within the heat sink of an integrated circuit of the data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to deliver powerful computing resources, computer architects must design powerful computer processors and high-speed memory modules. Current computer processors, for example, are capable of executing billions of computer program instructions per second. Operating these computer processors and memory modules requires a significant amount of power. Often processors can consume over 100 watts during operation. Consuming significant amounts of power generates a considerable amount of heat. Unless the heat is removed, the heat generated by a computer processor or memory module may degrade or destroy the component's functionality.
To prevent the degradation or destruction of an electronic component, a computer architect may remove heat from the electronic component by using traditional heat sinks. Traditional heat sinks typically have fins for dissipating heat into the environment surrounding the heat sink. Traditional heat sinks absorb the heat from an electronic component and transfer the heat throughout the heat-dissipating fins using thermal conduction.
Many of these cooling solutions require forced air by a fan or blower in order to move a high quantity of air to maximize the cooling effectiveness. In some industrial or commercial environments, there have been issues associated with heat sinks clogging up with dirt, dust and lint that is carried into the system by the fan.